Barney's Imagination Island
1994 Clip from Imagination Island # Barney comes to visit from Season 10 and 11! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Season 10 and 11) # I hear a Baby! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Barney's Great Adventure) # Tosha's Mom and Tosha's Dad leaving hearing a babies! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from At Home in the Park!) # Tosha and Min is catching pillows! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Play it Safe!) # Min telling story about Imagination Island! It's a Storm! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Sailing Around the Island, What's That Shadow? and Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Barney comes to life (Barney's Night Before Christmas) (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas) # Barney comes to life, Wiggle on my toe, Imagination island to places! (Clip from Imagination Island (with the audio) and Audio from Barney's Night Before Christmas, It's Tradition!, A Very Special Mouse! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Toes getting wiggle on Barney! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition! and A Very Special Mouse!) # Wiggle on my toe before Imagination island for places! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition!, A Very Special Mouse! and A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # A Trip to Imagination Island to places! (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from A Sunny, Snowy Day!) # Anything! (Clip from Imagination Island (with the audio) and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney Just Imagine (1993 Version) (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Story Book Adventure comes to life (Imagination Island) (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney, A Very Special Mouse!, Play for Exercise!, It's Tradition! and Tea-riffic Manners) # Ahoy! Tosha and Min go away! Before Set sail! (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from It's Tradition! and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney Sea Medley (Clip from Imagination Island (with the audio) and Audio from Gone Fishing! (1st), Ship, Ahoy!, Gone Fishing! (2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th), Going Places! and Gone Fishing! (6th) # Barney Sailing Medley (1992 Version) (Clip from Imagination Island, Gone Fishing! and Imagine That! and Audio from Going Places!) # Hi Friends!!!!! (That Makes Me Mad!) (Clip from Imagination Island and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Audio from Imagination Island # Barney comes to visit (Imagination Island) (Clip from Season 10 and 11 and Audio from Imagination Island) # The baby! (Clip from Barney's Great Adventure and Audio from Imagination Island) # Miss Etta and Scooter going to leave the library i need a book and a mouse! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Imagination Island) # The Popcorn all the tables it messy! (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from Imagination Island) # Story book about island! (Clip from Sailing Around the Island and Audio from Imagination Island) # Barney comes to life (Imagination Island) (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney is pretending in the water! BARNEY! Silly!!!!!!! Pretending! (Clip and audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and Audio from Imagination Island) #What does a tradition! (Clip and audio from It's Tradition! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Lots of fun! Today! (Clip from A Sunny, Snowy Day! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Derek says "We Could!". (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney Just Imagine (1994 Version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from Imagination Island) #It's a CASTLE! (Clip and audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney and Audio from Imagination Island) #The art center to paint some shapes to read the map! (Clip and audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Everybody ready! for the circus! (Clip and audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from Imagination Island) #Let's do the prints to paint pictures! LET'S GO! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney Sea Medley!!!!!!! (Clip from Going Places! (1st), Ship, Ahoy!, Going Places! (2nd), Going Places! (3rd), Gone Fishing!, Going Places! (4th), Gone Fishing! and Going Places! (5th) / Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Imagination Island #Hi Jackson (Imagination Island) (Clip from A Picture of Friendship! and Audio from Imagination Island) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff & Kids I love you version (Clip from The Best of Barney! and Audio from No! No! No!, Imagination Island, Hidden Treasures! and It's A Rainy Day!) #Hugging!!!!!!!!!!!! Tina! (Clip and audio from The Backyard Show! and Audio from Imagination Island) #A Great Big Hug Mr Boyd Jeff, Kristen, Stephen, Danny, Kim, Robert, Keesha, Hannah, Ashely, Ailssa, Maria, Chip, Curits, Perry, Jesee, and Kami (Clip and audio from Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies and Audio from Imagination Island) #Look! A Ocean! (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (with the audio) and Audio from Imagination Island) #Looking at House! (Clip from On The Move and Audio from Imagination Island) #We can go to the library to get a books! (Clip and audio from Ready, Set, Go! and Audio from Imagination Island and Books Are Fun! (episode)) #My Favorite Parts of the Bus!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Go for a Ride! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney It's Good to Be Home (1994 Version) (Clip from What a World We Share and Audio from Imagination Island) #And remember, I Love You! (Imagination Island's version) (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Barney I love you (My Family's Just Right For Me! (Episode)'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Imagination Island) (Part 1) #Barney Wearing A Shirt Says "Some Body!". (Clip from Rock with Barney! and Audio from Imagination Island and I Can Be A Firefighter!) #Kristen pick first! (Clip and audio from A Very Special Mouse! and Audio from Imagination Island) #Time to leave for plate mates for Robert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from On The Move, A Royal Welcome!, Imagination Island and It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Stephen leave while Miss Etta and Scooter saying Goodnight! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk! and Imagination Island) #Barney I love you (My Family's Just Right For Me! (Episode)'s version) (Clip from Hop To It! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Imagination Island) (Part 2) #Barney End Credits (Imagination Island's version) (Clip from A World Of Music and Audio from Imagination Island) (TV Version) Part 1 to 55 for NBC Airing Coming Be Still Later on YouTube (1994 Version) Part 1 to 44 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (1996 Version) Part 1 to 52 Finally in December 2019 to January 2019!!! (1998 Version) Part 1 to 46 Coming Soon on YouTube 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney's Imagination Island Intro and Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N Rhyme Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 47 Finally in November, December 2017, January, June and August 2018 (2002 Version) Part 1 to 48 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 49 Finally on August and September 2018!!!!!. Before Season 1 Credits (2006 Version) Part 1 to 56 Coming Soon on YouTube (2010 Version) Part 1 to 54 Coming Soon on May 2024 on YouTube (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon on YouTube (French Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube (Canada Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends First Generation